Deadly Chill
by Xamceron
Summary: Would you join me for a story, this Christmas night? It's not often you have a chance to listen to Death. Akuroku, next life.


Merry late Christmas! Only off by one day! Woo!

* * *

In the crisp December air, not many dared venture out into the snow that was piled knee high in some places. Some sole snowflakes were floating down, taking their time to arrive and disappear among the thousands of other that were, and at the same time were not, exactly the same.

Those who did show their faces outside were either desperate or crazy. Doesn't matter which, they were all freezing. The cold always found a way to worm its way through piles of warm clothing to bite your skin. So in case you didn't catch the drift, there weren't many people out on the streets.

However, there were a few. One of these people turns out to be the one we're going to be following for a short time. The target of our interest is a short blond with a temper and an attitude to match. But despite what he would lead you to believe on the first few times you meet him, he really has an affectionate nature. Of course, for such an affectionate person, it's a little weird that he isn't currently dating. He isn't dating and never has. The reason for this what is going to be explained today.

Now, before I got a little off course to give to you a better view at our target, I was going to show you what is going on.

Our little blond is sitting on a brick wall viewing a small park in the middle of a fair sized city on Christmas day. The stars had begun coming out, sprinkling the dark blue sky in a manner not unlike salt on soup.

Blue eyes closed, and reopened. Blink. Blink.

He sits, still unmoving, like he has been for some time now. He must be at least a little cold, even if he's hunched over and has his hands in his pockets. His blond hair is full of stray snow, some are even on his eyelashes, but he refuses to reach up and shake them off.

Now I, for one, do not know what he is doing. Perhaps you do, because sometimes the people who read writings like this can foresee the events that are going to happen. I suppose if I had to guess, I would say he was waiting. For what, or who, I cannot say. Not that I would keep it from you, it's just that I really don't know.

For the first time since I've been watching, he moves. It's a surprise to me; I thought he would just stay there. But there he goes. He looks up, to the sky above the horizon. Lips part, but then he thinks better of it, and they close again. No, they're opening again.

"I…"

I'm a patient person by nature. But one thing I can hardly stand is when one doesn't finish their sentence. It's because I want to know what they have to say.

He looks down briefly.

"I don't know… what to do…?" His eyes move upwards again. "I've been having these… weird dreams lately..."

His hand moves up to gently flick a piece of hair from his face.

"Like… is any of this for real… or not?"

Straightening his back, he stretches briefly, deciding then to put his gloved hands to either side of him on the wall.

"I… this is horrible, but I sort of wish it is. I mean," He continues talking to himself. "I don't wish that what I see in my dreams actually happened, I just… want you…"

He chuckles a little and runs a hand through his hair.

"It's crazy. I'm crazy! You probably don't even exist." A sad smile makes its way to his blue lips as he shivers. "And if you do… Maybe you'd be able to explain to me what's going on, huh, Axel?"

I do not in any way, shape, or form wish to take blame for not giving warning of what happens next. Even I, the one most fear, am sometimes inobservant. Especially when I am paying attention to something I find interesting.

So when hands wrapped themselves around the blonde's eyes, and a warm voice whispered in his ear, it wasn't my fault for not notifying you. Think of it merely as a… surprise.

"What makes you say that?"

A small gasp escaped from his mouth as his hands flew to the ones covering his eyes.

"Guess who, blondie."

He bit his lip, and then breathed one word, laced with uncertainty.

"…Axel?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!"

Blue eyes were uncovered, and the blond spun around to face the one known as Axel. This fellow was much taller than the one we've been watching, with red hair spiked back, unlike our blond who's hair goes up and to the side. He had upside down teardrop tattoos under green eyes, and short eyebrows.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I'm glad I found you Roxas."

Oh, so that's his name. I looked over the blond once more, taking in the violent shivers, blue lips and poorly clothed body. I should probably move in soon.

The redhead pulled Roxas into a tight hug, kissing his forehead when he pulled away.

Luckily for the short blond, I wasn't the only one noticing the symptoms. Green eyes widened at once when they swept over his small body, seeing everything I had.

"Roxas… how long have you been out here?" Axel asked fearfully, holding him at arms length.

"I… not long?"

I knew I had to step in here, or I might lose him. Some of me wanted to accidentally write this one off, but I knew I had to try.

I approached the blond, seeing him up close for the first time. He couldn't be more than sixteen and his nose was running. I put my arms out, beginning to slowly pull him away.

Roxas' eyes drooped as I continued in my efforts.

"Roxas?" The tall redhead shook him, interrupting me.

"So sleepy…" The small teen muttered. I had to start separating the blond from his body all over again, a lengthy process generally not helped by moving the body.

"No! Roxas don't go to sleep! Stay awake, for me." He was pleading with me now. I wanted to give in. I really did. But it's my job; I can't just step aside easily.

Blue eyes have almost closed forever. I'm so close to finishing, just one more pull…

"No!" I startle slightly, surprised by the violent outburst. Roxas was wrenched away from me before I could react. The redhead tore off his coat, wraps it around the blond, and cradles him in his arms. I can only watch as this 'Axel' takes off with what was supposed to be my assignment. That 'Roxas'.

Let me tell you, those hopeful people out there. I'm not cheated that easily. You may try, but it is extremely rare that such thing actually happens. So when it does, it's memorable. People who get revived by paramedics don't really 'cheat' me. I know when it will work, and when it won't. It all comes with the job. The real trick to cheating me… It lies in the people who care enough about the victims to do anything for them.

Now that I think about it, I've seen these two before. A long time ago, so long I don't think I would even have remembered if I hadn't studied their faces carefully last time. You'd do it too, in respect really. I saw them when I had picked them up, separately, to carry off. The redhead… Axel.

He sacrificed himself so the blond would live. I think that is worth respect. To know the true value of life is impossible. To not know, not care, but value some one else's life above yours is truly amazing. This is an act humankind has yet to master. But every once in a while, some poor soul cares enough about the other to save them, instead of themselves. It takes love and devotion- something most people seem to lack these days.

The blond, Roxas, I came for after some time of begging on his part. Not the begging cowards do – quite the opposite. He was simply tired of being ignored. Roxas missed his partner, who I learned when I picked the redhead up, was Axel. Nobody could see the blond, and it was quite weird when I had to gently pull him from another's body. But, in the words of Axel, I digress.

I met them a long time ago, I met them today, and I will meet them again. I will forget about them for maybe decades, then be reminded of the wonderful acts humans can commit for each other, when I come for them next time. Let them rest until then.

How do I know all this, you ask?

I am Death. I know things.

* * *

I'm not kidding when I say I really wrote this in the middle of the night. I finally had to put it away at about midnight, and finished it this morning. I'm pretty happy about this one. I recently finished Book Thief, and I _really_ liked it. It wasn't even meant to come out like it was told by Death, but I like it this way.

I read all of my stories over more than once to look for mistakes, but just to be sure, if you spot one, tell me please!


End file.
